The Light of his Lights
by xX143Xx
Summary: Have you ever felt wanting someone so bad your willing to do anything just to have that person? But what if along the way you lost youreself and ended up losing that someone. Will you be able to find yourself before you completely lose that person? RichGoM x Kuroko slight Kagami x Kuroko


Have you ever wanted something so bad that you're willing to do anything you can just to get it? And at some point you were given a chance to attain it but you messed up so badly that you ended up losing it forever. They have never felt this way before since everything they need was always given to them but _he_ was different. _He_ doesn't care that they're rich or influential. In fact, he doesn't even try to get to know them at first. For him they were just his classmate. At some point in time they wanted him but felt they weren't good enough. They trained harder for the game they loved so they could stand at the top and claim him as theirs. And they did. They did stood at the top of their game. Winning every game and coming out as champions in every tournament. But they grew too arrogant, too full of themselves that they ended up forgetting why they wanted to be the best. They pushed away the person who made them want to stand at the top.

And so they lost him. They lost the most important person to them. They ended up doing everything they think is necessary to have him but in the end they ended up with nothing. And there is no one to blame other than themselves.

.

.

.

 _ **To whom it may concern,**_

 _ **I am Kuroko Tetsuya a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **year student here in Teiko. I am sad to inform you that I would like to quit the basketball club. I am currently a first string player. I hope that this sudden resignation will not affect my school performance since it is required for a student to at least have one club. I am hoping for your approval to transfer to another club which I would like to talk to you personally.**_

 _ **Hoping for your kind consideration.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

.

.

.

 _Bang!_

The sound was heard all through out the private basketball gym as an angry pink haired girl storm in. Her name was Momoi Satsuki, she's known for her well endowed body and her very accurate observations. She's the manager of the regulars of Teiko's basketball club.

"You guys did it!" she shouted with angry tears streaming down her face.

"What now, Satsuki?!" said a dark haired boy sitting up from the bench he was laying down.

"This! Dai-chan." She replied waving a folded paper.

"And may I ask what is that Satsuki?" an authoritative voice said.

"What's written on the paper, Momoi?" ask a green haired guy holding a pair of child size girl shoes.

"This is a resignation letter." Momoi said tightening her hold on the paper.

"And so? Why do you need to call us here for that, Momoichi?" a handsome blonde said.

"Because this…this is a resignation letter from Tetsu-kun." She said throwing the piece of paper at the red haired guy standing near her.

Silence fell over the group of people. No noise was heard from the 5 guys assembled at the gym.

"I gathered you here to congratulate you. Since you did it. You manage to make someone so patient, so caring and so loving to break. You even manage to make him hate the sport he loves the most. So congratulation. I hope your all happy." Momoi said turning her back to them and leaving the gym with tears streaming down her face.

Nobody spoke as the pink haired girl left. No word was uttered as they tried to absorb the information that was given to them.

"Kurokochi resigned?" the blonde male said ndot believing what he just heard.

His name is Kise Ryouta. His a popular model that is featured in many magazines.

"It seems so." The red haired boy said as he scanned the contents of the letter.

"But why would Kuro-chin quit?" a childish voice said.

No one answered but in their minds they know it was their fault.

"But what about our plan? The championship game is next week? Akashichi you said that will claim him then." Kise said distress and sadness was heard in his voice.

"Calm down, Ryouta. We'll still get a chance on claiming him _after_ we won the championship." The red haired boy said.

"You better be right about this, Akashi." The blue haired male said standing up and looking at the red haired boys unique eyes.

"Was I ever wrong Daiki?" the red haired male said as he leave the gym.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro is always right so when the week after the championship went by they decided to confront Kuroko at his classroom after class.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called out as all the student left the room and the only one left behind was the 5 of them and a light blue haired boy.

"Hello, Akashi-kun and everyone. What can I do for you?" the blue haired male said in a soft tone.

"We want you, Tetsu." The dark blue haired male said.

"Be ours Kurokochi." The blonde haired male said.

"Excuse me?" the light haired male known as Kuroko Tetsuya ask his emotionless face slipping off as a look of utter disbelief was shown.

"It's just like what the 2 idiots said. Be ours, Kuroko." The green haired male said.

"Be ours Kuro-chin and will give you everything you want and needed." The tall purple hair male said in a childish tone while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"I'm not a thing to be owned. If this is a confession then I'm sorry I have to turn you down." Kuroko said

"Why? There's no one much more worthy for you than us. Aren't we the best in basketball? And were good looking considering many girls and boys who confessed to us. What wrong with being ours?" Aomine said

Kuroko look at them at utter disbelief.

"Go find out youreself." Kuroko said as he walk out of the room.

"Tsk. You'll be ours sooner or later, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he watch Kuroko leave smirking as he knows that he heard what he said.


End file.
